


I'll Dance to Your Music

by mariekjepower



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekjepower/pseuds/mariekjepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are surprised to find each other on the first day in New York. It will be a new beginning in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt smiles as he walks into his new dorm room with his luggage. Finally, he is in New York! Again he’s so glad that he didn’t apply to only one college. NYADA may have rejected him, but he did get into multiple universities in the city. After a lot of deliberation and talking about it with his dad and Carole, he chose for Julliard. They were, to his surprise, the most enthusiastic about him. And while it’s not Musical Theatre, he feels that majoring in Dance might be an even better choice.

A lot of people were surprised to hear that he applied and got accepted for Dance. Some people even laughed, like he was joking. To be fair, not a lot of people were aware that he’s been taking dance lessons for most of his life. It hurt, though, especially when Blaine laughed. Who did know. While things had been rocky for a while, that was the reason Kurt broke up with Blaine. It was just too much. And while it had been difficult in the last months in Lima, right now he doesn’t mind that he doesn’t have to deal with a long-distance relationship on top of all the new things in his life.

New things, that will involve living with a roommate. A completely new person that he has to share his space with. Even though he’s been living with a brother for close to two years, he never had to share his room. It has always been his own space, his bedroom. Now he’ll have to share with someone, for at least a year. Traveling to New York on his own was nerve-wracking, but this takes his not yet calmed down nerves to a new level.

For now the room is empty. It’s clear that his roommate has not arrived yet, as there are no personal belongings anywhere in the room. He puts his luggage down on and in front of his new bed. The room is pleasantly sized. Of course it’s not big, but it’s not as bad as he thought. With a sigh he starts unpacking. The less time his clothes spent in the luggage, the better.

 

When his clothes are in the wardrobe and his bed is made, Kurt pushes the bags and suitcases under his bed. The rest he can deal with later. Right now, he needs coffee and it’s time to find a good place to get it.

It doesn’t take him long to find a place. It’s small and has a comfortable appearance. It’s not quiet, but he thinks a quiet place is hard to find around here. He gets his coffee and as some people stand up, he is able to snatch a window seat. 

Taking a sip, he starts to relax. It’s been a busy few days. Packing, traveling, saying goodbye… It is no wonder that he’s feeling a bit tired by now. Kurt slouches a bit in his chair, looking outside, watching the people pass by. 

It’s about fifteen minutes later when someone pulls him out of his thoughts. A startling familiar voice says; “No way. Hummel?”

Kurt looks up at his name and has to blink a few times to believe that his eyes aren’t deceiving him. “How on earth is it possible that I run into you in a café again?” he asks, disbelief both in his voice and on his face. Because, standing in front of him, is Sebastian Smythe.

“What are the odds, right?” Sebastian says, clearly just as surprised. 

They look at each other for a moment. Then Kurt snorts. “Sit down, will you?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, but sits down across from Kurt. “Are you in the city for college as well?” he asks, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Yes,” Kurt says. “Just a few blocks over, at Julliard.”

Sebastian almost chokes on his coffee. “You too?” he manages to say between a few choughs.

“You’re going to Julliard as well?” Kurt asks, eyes widening. “Didn’t see that one coming. To be honest, your voice is not bad, but Julliard-good?”

Sebastian laughs. “No, my voice isn’t Julliard-good. Lucky for me, my skills on the piano are.”

“Oh,” Kurt says. “Well, I don’t have to ask if you’re any good, do I?”

At that Sebastian smirks. “I’m not good, I’m excellent.” His smirks only widens as Kurt laughs. “You can laugh now, but I’ll be able to show you. Then you can’t deny it.”

Kurt shakes his head. “That’s not it. I believe you’re skilled on the piano. But it’s funny. I thought I would never have to deal with that ego of yours again. Turns out, we’ll be at the same school for the next four years!”

Sebastian laughs as well. “You’ll never get rid of me, Hummel.”

“I’m afraid so.”

Sebastian tilts his head. “You know, I never got to hear you sing. Not really. Now I’ll get the chance. And while your speaking voice says otherwise, your singing must be too bad, if it got you into Julliard.”

Now it’s Kurt’s turn to smirk. “My voice is probably even more flawless than your skills on the piano,” he says. “But I’m not majoring in Voice, either. I’m at Julliard to dance.”

“Color me surprised,” Sebastian says. “Although…” He frowns a bit at Kurt, looking him up and down. Then he looks under the table.

“What on earth are you doing?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, straitening in his chair. “You do have a dancer’s body.”

Against his will and power, Kurt feels heat rising to his cheeks. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Sebastian says with a grin. “You know, now I’m looking forward even more to seeing you preform,” he adds with a suggestive tone.

At that Kurt stares at Sebastian, unimpressed. “You should know that I can kick high enough to hit your meerkat face.”

“Oh come on,” Sebastian says, holding his hands up. “I’m harmless. Mostly. But really, I’m a flirty person, I can’t help it. And what is a bit of innocent flirting between friends?”

“Friends?” Kurt asks, skeptical.

Sebastian shrugs. “If we’re going to the same school for the next few years, we should at least try to get along a bit, right?”

“Well,” Kurt says, thinking. “Maybe we could try to see if I don’t kill you if we hang out a bit more. And I guess it would be nice to be on a friendly basis with the only familiar face in Julliard.”

“I think this is the beginning of an epic friendship, Hummel,” Sebastian grins.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Call me Kurt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm a really, really slow writer. It's something I do for fun, when I want to. And now I wanted to, so there is a new chapter! Whooo?
> 
> Also, I know close to nothing about college/university, and I don't know if TV/movies are the best teachers. Google is my friend, but still. If there is anything weird, you know why. ;)

"I hate to say it, but I'm so jealous of you right now."

"Of course you are," Sebastian says with a smirk. "But is there anything in particular that you're jealous about right now?"

Kurt snorts and slaps Sebastian's arm as they walk down the stairs in the dorm. "Your single room."

Sebastian touches the spot where Kurt hit him, but if anything, his smirk widens. "Sometimes I love having a wealthy family."

"You've said so yesterday. Twice," Kurt says, shaking his head at the other boy. "But Jason, my roommate, snores."

A short burst of laughter is his response. "Is that all?"

Kurt glares at Sebastian. "He snores really loud. Like there is a truck with a running motor is in the other bed. I need to get earplugs." Kurt gets the urge to push the other boy down the stairs as Sebastian starts to snigger. "It's not funny! I barely slept!"

"Poor you," Sebastian says, but both the tone of voice and the grin on his face let Kurt know that it's not very sincere.

"I'll need some coffee if I have to deal with you after last night," Kurt mutters.

As it is early enough, they find their way to the same café as the day before. Kurt makes Sebastian get the coffee – "Because you laughed at me, you jerk" – and claims an empty table. He wasn't joking. Earplugs are needed, stat. Thank goodness that there are introduction days, and classes start next week. He needs his sleep to dance, thank you very much.

He rests his head in his hands and closes his eyes, listening to the people around him. It's just as busy as the day before, full of men and women that need some caffeine to start the day. It is a bit quieter, though. Probably because of the early hour.

Kurt looks up as he hears a cup being put down on the table. Immediately he wraps his fingers around it.

"Addict," Sebastian says as he sits down, taking a sip of his own cup.

"Takes one to know one," Kurt says, glaring half-hearted. But somehow, without Blaine around, and out of Ohio, Sebastian doesn't seem to annoy him as much. Not that he would tell the other boy.

For a moment they sit in silence, just drinking their coffee. Slowly Kurt feels more energetic and able to face the day. His first day at Juilliard. He can't wait.

 

"Juilliard sucks."

Kurt looks to the left, somehow not at all surprised to see Sebastian drop down next to him. He can't help but shake his head a bit at how weird this all is.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?" Kurt asks, letting his head drop back against the outside wall of the Residence Hall.

"The people here are lame. Not just a bit. No, there was not a single one with a bit of humor in them," Sebastian complains. "If I have to spent four years with these people…"

"You know it's just the first day, right? Nervous was a bit the theme today." His own first day was full of nerves as well. Excited nerves, but still. Lots of people were quiet, just simply taking everything in. The only loud people were the ones that will probably the divas of the class. They reminded Kurt of Rachel in sophomore year.

"I hope they'll relax in the next few days, then. Because today was boring." Sebastian sighs. "Though it's a good thing Juilliard is in New York. If the classmates are boring, there is a whole city full of people that are bound to be more interesting."

"To be honest, I am surprised that you're not out in a club right now," Kurt says.

Sebastian makes a bit of a dismissive sound. "Not really feeling it right now. And I have an early day tomorrow. I'll wait until the weekend, I guess."

"Such a responsible choice, who would have guessed? Maybe the meerkat can grow up," Kurt says, grinning at Sebastian. Sebastian shoves him a bit in response, but there is no heat behind it.

"It's a new start, you know?"

Kurt is a bit startled at the soft tone, but he does get it. It really does feel like a new beginning. For Kurt himself it's a fresh start, without the bad things from Lima, without the bullies and the prejudiced people. It's probably the same for Sebastian, a place where no one knows his history.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
